


A Small Moment Of Peace

by Sazula



Series: Mrs Hastings [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Shaun enjoy some time to yourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some fluff for these two as I work on the next chapter of Two Sides! Based loosely off of a suggestion from one of my Tumblr followers.

You hummed happily, sliding further under the bubbles until just your head was above the water. Shaun smiled from his position opposite you in the bathtub, his hands massaging one of your feet.

“This is nice,” you sighed, closing your eyes in bliss. “Why don't we do this more often?”

“ _DESMOND, YOU FUCKSTICK, STOP CHEATING!”_

You opened your eyes and turned your head towards the closed door, Shaun doing the same.

“There's your answer,” he said, frowning. “We live with those two.”

You chuckled. “Well we won't for much longer. We get married in two weeks and then we'll be in our own place.”

“Thank the Lord,” Shaun uttered, letting go of your foot. “Enough about them, we have more pressing concerns.”

“Oh?”

“It's been at least five minutes since you kissed me. I'm starting to feel unloved over here.”

You leaned forward with a smirk. “Sappy git,” you giggled, pressing your lips to his and drawing a soft moan from his chest. He gently gripped your chin with his thumb and forefinger as you kissed, ensuring you didn't pull away too soon.

“Happy now?” you asked when he released you.

“Very, although I might need more later,” he grinned.

“Hmm, I _suppose_ I'll be able help you out with that.” You returned his grin before manoeuvring yourself so your back was pressed against his chest. His arms automatically encircled your waist and he rested his chin on your shoulder.

“What's left to do for the wedding?” he mumbled, his fingers idly tracing circles on your skin under the water.

“Let's see...flowers are done, the suits are done, I'm all sorted...what else?” you mused, ticking each point off on your fingers.

“Rings?” Shaun put in. “I'd say that's a fairly important detail.”

“Des assures me he's got them and is keeping them safe,” you replied. “Becs has promised to make sure he remembers to bring them on the day.”

“Is it bad that a small part of me wants him to forget them, just so I can see you put him in a chokehold?”

“ _Shaun!_ Be nice, _”_ you scolded, scooping a handful of bubbles up and smearing them across his stubbled cheek. “You can pretend all you want, but I know you love Des really.”

“I wouldn't go that far,” Shaun said, wiping the foam from his face. “Hey, I've just thought of something we've still to arrange for the wedding.”

You turned your head as best you could to look at him, puzzled. “Are you sure? I can't think of anything we missed.”

“Our first dance song? Ringing any bells?” Shaun prodded.

You snorted. “I've got that covered!”

“I've already told you we are _not_ having bloody _Uptown Funk_!”

“Oh, but _Shauuun_ , we danced so well to it on Becca’s birthday!”

“We were drunk!”

“We'll probably be drunk then, too!” you said as you waved a hand dismissively.

“Nice try, love, but it's not happening,” he stated before nipping at your earlobe playfully, causing you to squeak in surprise.

“Alright, fine!” you conceded, turning around so he could see your pouting face. “You can pick the song, just make it a good one.”

Shaun smirked at you. “I promise,” he said, pulling you onto as much of his lap as he could, given the small area of the bathtub. “Hey, how long do you reckon we've got before they start demanding to use the bathroom?” He tilted his head towards the locked door.

You listened for a moment, faintly hearing Rebecca and Desmond still squabbling over whether Desmond _had_ cheated on whatever game it was they were playing. “I'd say we've got enough time,” you guessed, dipping your head slightly so Shaun could capture your lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

“Are you guys done yet? I really gotta pee!” Rebecca barked through the door barely twenty seconds later.

Shaun growled as you broke apart. You pressed your lips together in an attempt not to giggle at his irritated expression.

“Give us a minute, Becs, and we'll be out!” you called, stepping out of the now-lukewarm water.

“Perfect sodding timing,” Shaun huffed under his breath, standing and taking the towel you held out to him.

“Oh, stop whining, Hastings,” you teased as you pulled on your bathrobe. “I'm sure you can wait five minutes.”

“The sooner we're in our own flat, the better,” he huffed, grabbing his own bathrobe and stepping into it.

“What makes you think me and Des won't be there all the time anyway?” Rebecca snickered through the door. She was still smirking when Shaun yanked it open. “Nice bathrobe.”

“Bugger off,” he said, glowering at her as he walked past.

“Charming as ever, Shaun,” she called after him. “It's times like this I remember why we're such good friends!”

“I said bugger off!”

 


End file.
